1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a road traffic control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of urbanization, traffic problems have become increasingly serious. For example, when a car drives behind a truck approaching an intersection, the driver in the car may not see the traffic lights at the intersection because the truck is blocking the traffic lights from line of sight, which may cause a traffic accident if the driver of the car is not careful.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.